The present invention relates to computing devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to displaying content on a computing device.
Often in acute settings providers are challenged to make quick decisions on patient care. When examining a patient, the provider has access to a patient overview to review the patient's patient information. Typically, on the patient overview, there is either too much, or too little, information displayed to the provider. Depending on the amount of time or other factors, the provider may want to see more or less information in patient overview.
Currently, there is no way for the provider to adjust the information that is displayed. Therefore, there exists a need for an improved method and system for displaying information in a user interface. This and other needs are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.